I'm Sorry, I love you
by TheSweetestKisses
Summary: Sasuke goes on a mission for awhile. Hinata's worried and finds comfort in Naruto, Sasuke comes back and isnt too happy about it. What will Hinata do? Sasuhina, some Naruhina.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Don't own Naruto, though, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Hmm, I havnt written in awhile [Dont know what happend] so feel free to leave reviews and tell me what you think.

* * *

Hinata sat on her bed looking at the drops of rain that trailed down her window from the outside. She never liked the rain, it was so..depressing. Couldn't go anywhere, Do anything. Just sit around waiting for it to stop. Normally on such days she'd simply grab her umbrella and run over to Sasuke's house until it cleared. _Sasuke. _Hinata sighed, looking at the neatly placed note on her dresser. She recalled the specific words written inside that left her feeling rather unhappy.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I apologize for not telling you of my departure in person. I've been sent on mission, again. Seems a few "wanna-be ninjas" as I've been told, are going around harassing people near Suna. I don't see how this has anything to do with Konoha. Tsunade-sama mentioned something about Gaara having a lot to deal with and this taking some weight off. I'm rather annoyed; was hoping to have some quality time with you, seeing as Naruto won't give us any real time alone. Well anyways Tsunade-sama requested, well, ordered__for Shikamaru (Naruto was replaced since he just got back from a 'personal' mission yesterday), Sakura, and I to leave right before sunrise. I couldn't bring myself to wake you, not that your father would have openly welcomed me inside so early if at all. So I wrote this note. Way to state the obvious huh? I swear I'm getting more like Naruto each day. What a nightmare. Next thing you know I'll be asking you out to ramen every night and eventually I'll even dye my hair blonde and change my whole wardrobe to orange. Hn. On second thought, I think I'll pass. I'm getting off topic. I'll be back within the next four days hopefully sooner than that. I want you to know that I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Sasuke._

Even though she was in such a bad mood, Hinata couldn't help but giggle at Sasuke's attempt to be funny. Her smile disappeared within two seconds and she sighed deeply, falling back on her bed making a light poof sound. She groaned putting a pillow over her face lazily. _No Sasuke, no training, no Kiba, no Shino, not even Naruto. _She groaned again. Naruto and Hinata had become really close since she'd been with Sasuke. Best friends to be exact. That was why Sasuke would be so annoyed when Naruto wanted to tag along. He mentioned that sometimes it made him feel a little jealous, as if Hinata and Naruto were slowly becoming more then just friends. Hinata told him that could never be; she only had eyes for him, just as Naruto only had eyes for Sakura. Sasuke simply nodded his head and hn'd.

Hinata doesn't believe she'd ever feel the same way for Naruto as she had when they were younger. She finally grew out of those feelings when she reached fourteen, and here she is now, sixteen and in a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. _Oh Sasuke, I wonder how you're doing out there.._

Hinata was interrupted from her thoughts by a knock on her door. She was silent. There was another knock. "Hinata, I know you're in there, don't try and fake sleep either because I know you're not" now knowing who the person was at her door Hinata said come in, which was somewhat muffled by her pillow. She heard her door open then close softly. She guessed about two steps were taken in her direction before halting. Hinata sighed once more before removing the pillow from her face and looking at Neji. He too was dressed in his pajamas, the ones that she bought him.

"I-I um, thought you didn't like my gift" Hinata said softly, getting up into a sitting position. Neji gave her a questioning look, and then realized what she meant. He smiled slightly.

"I never told you I didn't like it Hinata, you jump to conclusions too easily"

"Oh" Hinata smiled half heartedly back, still in her bad mood. She patted the bed right next to her, signaling for Neji to sit. They were close now. As far as best friend wise, he came after Naruto, she wasn't exactly sure how he felt, but she thinks he feels the same. Neji went over to Hinata's bed and sat, looking out the same window she had earlier. They sat in silence for a moment. Hinata looked at Neji's face, he seemed as if he was deep in thought, making faces every few moments. A little concerned now she broke the silence. "Umm Neji...is something wrong?" That seemed to snap Neji out of it.

"Hmm? No, my apologies I was caught up in my thoughts" Neji smiled once more and directed his attention to Hinata. "I simply came to tell you that Naruto was here earlier to see if you had any plans for today, which I don't fully understand since it's raining and everyone knows you hate the rain..." He rolled his eyes "anyway, I also came to tell you that Hiashi saw Sasuke this morning at you're window and is rather upset about it, so it would be in your best interest to avoid him today" Neji smirked remembering the expression on Hiashi's face earlier that morning. Hinata's face went white. Neji stopped smirking and cleared his throat "He's caught up in his office so don't worry" Hinata felt a little relieved.

"Oh ok, t-that's good, almost gave me a h-heart attack" Hinata laughed nervously, unconsciously pulling a pillow close to her. Neji chuckled a little and stood up.

"Well, I should go now, I'm sure Lee and Tenten are waiting for me-"Hinata interrupted him, with wide eyes.

"You're g-going out in _that_?" She asked in complete shock pointing towards the window. The rain had gotten heavier, she was sure it would become a storm in an hour or so. Hinata could understand going out to lunch or a walk with an umbrella but training, that was out of the question. Neji looked toward the window for two seconds then back at her, completely impassive.

"…Yes" Neji made it sound as if she was the one who was crazy. She stared at him, unwilling to respond. Shaking her head at him Hinata took the pillow that she was still holding onto and put it in her face, going back into the same position she had been in moments before Neji entered her room. Hinata heard Neji chuckle one last time before the opening and closing of her door. _I can't believe Neji would go out in the rain like that, I can't believe _Sasuke _is out in the rain like that_. _Sasuke. I miss him already._

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, and Mac2, you'll have to find that out ;P**

**Disclaimer: Still dont own Naruto, as awesome as that would be.**

**Well, here's Ch 2~**

* * *

Sasuke effortlessly side stepped the fifth kunai that had been thrown at him from behind. He sighed rubbing his temple from annoyance. As to why he was required on this mish, he wasn't entirely sure. Surely even five year olds could take these guys on. He glanced at Sakura who had taken down her opponent, looking around for more. As for Shikamaru, he was getting fire wood. Two members of the group, which they found out, are actually Suna missing nins angered that Gaara is Kazekage. They wanted to make their opinion known.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, waiting to see what other amusing things the man would attempt. So far, nothing, the man simply stood there, probably unsure. _Fun, _Sasuke thought sarcastically. Suddenly he vanished, fear coming across his victims face. Before the man could even move had a knife at his throat.

"Don't run. Not that it wouldn't be entertaining chasing you down, but that I'm just not in the mood and plan on making this quick." Sasuke's cold and menacing words had the man shaking. He was going to enjoy this. Suddenly he felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder. He frowned.

"Sasuke, I think we should keep this one alive for questioning." Sasuke scowled._Great, ruin what little fun I had._ Sasuke sighed and unwillingly drew his knife away. The man seemed to relax a little, that is, until Sasuke knocked him out. Sasuke smirked as the man made an 'Oof' sound and fell to the ground. Sakura giggle like a school girl beside him, he unconsciously rolled his eyes. _She really needs to stop that. _He picked up the unconscious man and silently began tying him to a tree. Sakura was taking quick glances at him every once in awhile, blushing from time to time.

Sasuke had only been back for four months. Fallen in love with Hinata in the first two, and has been dating her from then on. Within those four months he hadn't been around Sakura much, since he had been replaced by Sai, Tsunade had been throwing him on teams as she pleased until she figured something out. He ended up on team eight a lot, seeing as the missions were getting harder and Tsunade wanted to balance the team by adding one non-tracker. Thus causing him to fall in love with Hinata. Though he, as well as many others, can tell that Sakura is still in love with him. Always trying to win him over like some shiny trophy.

"What..." Sasuke stopped in mid tie to glare at Sakura over his shoulder. "..Why are you watching me?" Sakura just blushed shaking her head, annoyed that his glare had no effect he went back to tying. A few minutes later he finished, knotting it a little harder than necessary.

He absently got up and wandered over to another tree, right beside the one he had just finished tying the man to, and leaned against it. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore Sakura's glances, he tried to ignore the man mumbling in his sleep, his environment, everything, but Hinata. Her face, her eyes, her smile, her laugh, and the way how he would hold her tightly in his arms never wanting to let go. How he would press his lips to hers gently and say 'I love you', how she would blush and say "Ah, I guess I missed something interesting…" in a very sexy masculine voice. Sasuke made a disgusted face and furrowed his eye brows together. He opened his eyes to see Shikamaru dropping the wood onto the floor in a large heap.

"Two of the missing nin attacked us, I killed one and Sasuke knocked out the other, we thought we could use him for questioning." Sakura explain, looking serious suddenly. Shikamaru simply nodded, sitting down to think. Sasuke closed his eyes again. Sakura, not knowing what else to do, began lighting the fire. She sat there for a few moments trying to get it to start up; it was complete silence beside the sound of the friction between the rocks she was using. _Scrape, Scrape, Scrape. _Shikamaru's eye brow began to twitch at the sound. Sakura, getting rather frustrated used a little too much force and crushed the rocks into dust. She glared at it. "The fuck..."

Sasuke smirked and lifted up two of his fingers, he whispered something lowly and just like that the fire was lit. Sakura turned to him a said an embarrassed thank you, he nodded, eyes still closed. The night went on quickly, Shikamaru eventually decided on a plan which would begin after questioning the 'captive' for additional information. This plan involved more time though, for Shikamaru's plan would need patience, and by more time he meant an additional month. Sasuke was clearly angered by this but if Tsunade agreed to it, he'd have to do it. Within the next day they had received confirmation that they would indeed be away for a month. Being an ally of Suna requires helping them in their time of need, and even if it requires you three to wonder around aimlessly for years, you're helping them. She clearly directed that toward Sasuke, seeing as he was the only one who had a with a problem with it. He thought four days was bad enough, but a _month_? He was silently cursing. _What am I going to do without Hinata..._

* * *

_No, no that's just not fair. A month, with no Sasuke? How, surely it's illegal to do that._ Hinata had the frozen expression of a child who had just been told Santa didn't exist. Naruto was caught between comforting her and running away. Maybe he shouldn't have broken the news to her here, while they were out for ramen, where everyone could see. People, well, mainly women were giving him evil glares thinking he had broken her heart. He glanced around nervously rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, H-Hinata…" that seemed to trigger it; she suddenly wailed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hinata's face was buried so far in the crook of his neck he could only make out a couple of words.

"It's not true"

"S-she wouldn't"

"B-but you..."

"And I"

"No!"

Hinata was now hysterically crying, Naruto was sweating bullets at the looks he was receiving. "I uh, Hinata..." He put a tentative hand on her back, which only seemed to anger the women even more; it was like they were using all their strength to restrain themselves from jumping on him. Hinata withdrew her head to look at Naruto's face; he was glancing around looking horrified, like he was ready to run. _Of course, he probably doesn't know what to say...I shouldn't bother him with this..._

She unwrapped her arms from him slowly and whipped her eyes. Naruto suddenly looked at her and his face looked completely torn. "Hinata..." he began but she but a finger to his lips and smiled weakly. Then she got up and walked away. Naruto couldn't bring himself to move, the look on her face just then made him feel awful. He suddenly turned and glared hard at the women that were still giving him hateful glances. "What's wrong with you people? Your life's not interesting enough that you feel the need to be all in my business!?" he shouted pointing at them furiously. They suddenly looked away, some left, some coughed, and some pretended nothing happened. With that said Naruto quickly got up and went to look for Hinata.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, also might I add that reviews help alot ;P lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

Long time since last update, busy summer, hope you enjoy~ and reviews are alllways welcome.

* * *

_Why must women be so gossipy..._Naruto thought frustratedly as he walked around the crowded village in search for Hinata. _Thinking I hurt Hinata or something, I would never; I care too much for her... _Naruto thought suddenly with saddened eyes. W_ait what? _Naruto then stopped in his tracks, causing someone to run into him from behind. He heard the sound of fresh groceries falling on the ground. Then silence. From behind him Naruto felt something he knew all too well, killing intent.

"Naruto..."

Naruto turned slowly to meet the man behind him. There stood Neji, byakugan activated, furious. "Uh, ha-ha, ha...heya Neji" Naruto said nervously, ready to run for it.

"You're going to buy me some more groceries right..?" Neji said through a clenched jaw. Clearly it was a threat.

Naruto nodded ferociously. "O-of course Neji, right after I..." Naruto glanced to the side where he saw Choji and Ino coming from inside a small store. "Help Choji uh, lose some weight? Yeah that, ha-ha-ha silly me" Neji looked at him in disbelief.

"Do you take me for an idiot Naruto?" Neji spoke slowly, angrier than before.

Naruto put his hands up in defense looking around wildly "No no no! Of course not Neji, I was uh, testing your abilities, once again you've proven to be the genius you are, uh good job ha-ha..." Naruto started to back up slowly thinking he would simply let it go at that but suddenly Neji grabbed the back of his jacket and began dragging him. "H-hey Neji what are you doing!" When his jacket was released he turned to see Ino and Choji looking at him rather confused. Naruto glanced at Neji to see an evil smirk placed upon his face which quickly disappeared into a look of puzzlement as he turned his attention to Choji.

"Naruto informed me that he would be assisting you in your training to lose weight, he explained that he thought it would make you 'lighter on your feet' I believe. I myself don't see why you'd need to do such a thing" Neji explained with a pure look of innocents. Naruto was on the verge of death, Choji was more infuriated then Neji had or probably could ever be.

"C-Choji, it's not true I swear, you have to believe me..." Naruto begged looking desperately for a sign of belief, when he saw none, he ran.

"NARUTO" Choji yelled furiously, people moved out of the way to avoid getting trampled by the rather large man. Ino suddenly began to laugh as she watched Naruto try to out run Choji.

"That was cruel Neji, what did Naruto do to _you_" Ino asked wiping a tear away from the laugher.

"Because of his idiotic clumsiness, I'm being forced to experience the dread of shopping for an entire clan, again" Ino glanced at the once again infuriated Hyuga; you would think Naruto would try to do everything in his power to avoid agitating him of all people. Neji pinched the bridge of his nose, and sighed deeply. "Where is Hinata when you need her" He spoke more to himself then to Ino as he turned to leave.

* * *

Hinata walked around aimlessly hugging herself, utterly depressed. Not only was Sasuke gone but she felt as though she couldn't even speak to her best friend about it. She sighed and decided that perhaps some ice cream would help. _Yes...ice cream for dinner... _She thought_, _suddenly starting to feel a little excited she began to quicken her pace. After a few moments Hinata saw the ice cream shop in her view and thought of all the delicious flavors she could get. _Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, Mint..._

"HINATA" Hinata jumped from the sudden outburst and turned to see Naruto running at her as if his life depended on it. Not too far away she saw Choji gaining on him rather quickly. Naruto glanced behind him in Choji's direction. "I didn't say it, It was all Neji, he's evil I swear!" he shouted once again, desperately trying to get Choji to believe him. Just then Choji came to a halt, panting hard, he put a on his knee for support and the other in the air.

"Naruto huff, I give huff, until next time, huff" He spoke through each breath, Naruto began to slow, he gave Choji an irritated look of disbelief. _You've gotta be kidding me, it's only been like two minutes...Maybe he does need to lose some weight... _Shrugging he turned towards Hinata who looked rather frightened.

"Uhm, w-what did Neji do?" she asked hesitantly, unsure if she really wanted to know or not. Naruto closed his eyes and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, it's nothin' just us guys messing around, yup, same old same old" He laughed nervously for a moment then peeked open an eye to see if Hinata bought it or not. She giggled and then sighed deeply adverting her eyes to the ground. Naruto's expression flattened as he noticed the sudden change in her mood. He suddenly grabbed her hand gently but firm and led her through the crowded streets and near the training area.

Once they were alone Naruto let go of her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Hinata was surprised at first but gladly returned it. She felt his lips against her ear which caused her to blush a little. "I hate to see you like this Hinata..." he whispered lowly. "and about earlier, I'm sorry, I was unsure what to do, I don't ever want to make you feel like you're alone because I'm always with you no matter what" His voice was full of regret.

"It's ok Naruto, I shouldn't have t-thought differently, you're a-always there f-for me right?" Naruto lifted his head to look at her. _You're so beautiful Hinata; I wish I could tell you. _He smiled softy.

"Always"

Hinata blushed at the look she was receiving from Naruto, which only seemed to intensify it. Naruto began to lean closer to her. She blushed even deeper and widened her eyes in somewhat disbelief. _Is he, going to kiss me?_ "N-Naruto" Hinata whispered urgently causing him to come out of his daze. He quickly let go of her and took a step backwards.

"Sorry Hinata...I guess I got a little carried away..." Naruto chuckled fixing his gaze on the ground, blush coming to his face. Hinata could only look at him in shock as he fidgeted around. "..Well uhm it's getting late, I'll walk you home unless you'd rather not, I'd understand" Hinata shook her head quickly.

"N-No I'd love if you'd w-walk me home...Naruto" She replied quietly as he grinned that grin she loved, she couldn't help but giggle. He put out his arm which she took happily despite her confusion. Once they reached the Hyuga mansion. Hinata turned to say goodnight to Naruto but instead was met with a kiss to her forehead, and then he was gone. Hinata stood still there for a moment, blushing deeply before heading inside.

* * *


End file.
